Maximum Disaster: Bella's Secret Life
by Mrs.FredWeasley111
Summary: The life of Bella Swan: Retold
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

For some weird reason, it was always the same dream. No matter what, all that played through my head while I was sleeping, was the day they came for me. All I remembered of the school was being tested on daily.

Being scared. Being terrified. And then, my parents came for me. I was so excited to finally go home after 9 years. There was only one problem. If we ever told anyone about the school, I'd be taken back. Oh, your probably wondering 'school?'. Yeah, but not that type of school. The School. The School I spent the first nine years of my life in. A 'School' that tested on harmless kids.

Their new version of evolution. Going beyond human. Me? Well, I am a shapeshifter. They also mixed my DNA with avian. So I'm 2% bird. Yup. I have wings.

Cool? I don't think wings are in style right now. Pretty? I've got to admit, my wings are pretty darn beautiful. Painful? It. Was. Hell. On. Earth. They treated me like trash. Just a piece of crap, expected to be dead in under 24 hours. But see, that's the thing. I'm subject number 1. The first of my kind to be successful.

So. Back to the Present. My dad and mom are now divorced. They'd married strait out of highschool, and I guess it just didn't work out. I lived with my mom and her fiance Phil. Phil was...great. He's great. And mom, she's sort of, well, giddy. She acts too young for her age, but I still love her.

"Time to wake up!" Mom yelled, jumping on my bed.

"Ugh. Too early." I groaned. She ripped my blankets off.

"Come on! Your going to be late!" She giggled. Today I was flying to my dads house in Forks, Washington. I know right, what the heck? Phoenix is so much better. Sun, beaches, sun, warmth, did I mention sun yet? Yeah. That was one of the bad things about Forks. Rain. Don't get me wrong, I love rain, it's just. . .wet. All the bloody time. Not to mention cold.

"Are you packed, and ready to go?" She smiled at me. "Good. I made monkey bread!" She said in a sing-songy voice. I jumped out of bed, causing her to fall off.

I laughed, and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ha ha. Very mature Bella." she stood up, and walked over. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered sadly. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you to." I smirked. "That is, if you made bacon. . ." She laughed.

"Now Bella, what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I stared out of my window, wishing I was flying. Like, real flying. Planes are so boring. Well, the foods aren't that bad, but, peanuts? Seriously?

Well, anyway. . . I was looking foward to seeing Charlie. Sort of. I didn't really talk to him over phone, so it was going to be slightly awkward. Its a good thing Charlie doesn't talk alot, I can't even bring myself to try and think of what it would be like.

"This is your Pilot speaking. We will be landing shortly, so please remain buckled until the plane is at a complete stop. Thank you for your patience." Blah blah blah, just land the plane already.

"You know, you should be a little bit more thankful. He did fly you here." I looked to my left. Holy crap! This dude is hot.

"Holy crap. You're just like my dad."

"Yeah, except I'm probably a lot sexier." I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I replied.

"Phew. You had me worried for a second. My name's Edward. And you?" He smiled. *Mental sigh* He really is gorgeus.

"Bella." He put his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it for a second. _It's just a hand shake. Get your shit together Bella. _I reached out my hand slowly and, gasp! I actually shook it.

I almost jumped when I felt something prying at my mind. _There's a telepath on this plane. _I looked over at Edward, who looked really confused. _It's him. I wonder what he is...Mutant? Maybe?_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

There was definitely something odd about Bella. She smelled...like bird. Weird. She didn't appear as a threat, but I could be wrong. She also smelled... good. Not like I wanted to drink her blood or anything, just good. Like perfume. I'd already tried to read her mind, but she had some sort of mind block up.

I definitely had to talk to Carlisle about it though.

"Please buckle up. The plane will be landing shortly." Bella sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh. Nothing." She blushed, realizing she sighed out loud.

"Tell me." I tried not to sound desperate, but I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I was just thinking of what it would be like to fly." I snorted at the thought.

"Impossible." I chuckled. "No one can fly. You have a great imagination, though." She laughed softly, as if I had just told her a joke.

"Not impossible. Humans just lable stuff they can't do as impossible. They don't want to face reality." She replied.

"You make it sound as if you're not human. And you're not, are you?" I was on to her. Oh. Yeah. Point for Cullen. Her eyes widened for a split second, but she relaxed, and smirked.

"What about you? Ice cold skin? I can feel it from here. Super strong? You should be more careful handling breakable stuff. Yup. I was awake when you broke that cup. Super speed? You should be more cautious in public. Humans aren't that stupid. Indestructable skin? You didn't bleed when the glass cut you. Shall I go on?"

My jaw dropped. Yup. She's definitely not human.

"Let me guess, vampire?" Her smirk turned into a warm smile. She didn't look like someone who would expose us.

"What about you? You smell like bird." Her expression turned blank.

"I'll. . . show you later. Where are you going from the airport?"

"Forks. It's a little town outside-"

"Great. I'm moving in with my dad. Do you live in Spoons?"

"You mean Forks?" I grinned. She scowled at me.

"Yeah. That's what I meant. Where can we meet?" She asked.

"Um. I'm sort of busy tonight." I remembered I was supposed to go hunting with Jazz, and Emmett. "Sorry. Maybe later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Later." She looked relieved that she wouldn't have to tell me tonight. "Wait. Are your family vampires too?" Now she wore a blank look on her face, making it impossible for me to tell if she was nervous or not.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Please exit through the exit to your left. Have a great day." Wow. I didn't realize we'd already landed. That was fast.

I stood up and grabbed Bella's bag for her before grabbing my own.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You're welcome." I followed her off the plane.

"Edward." I spotted Alice and walked over to meet her. "Hey." She gave me a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. So did Esme. I can't speak for Em, and Rose. . but I'm sure they missed you too. Come on. Let's go." She grabbed my hand, and we were off.

Her delicate, pixie- like figure, skipped through the crowd, never bumping into anyone. I would of liked to say goodbye to Bella, but I didn't really have a choice anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I have to admit, I had wanted to say goodbye to Edward, but Charlie seemed to have different plans.

"Bella!" It wasn't hard to find Charlie, he still looked the same after all these years. (Don't tell him I said that, well thought, but you get the point.) I was pulled out of my thoughts, when strong arms pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Dad! Put me down!" I chuckled. "We are in public!"

"Oh right. You're too cool for hugs now." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Come on, let's go home."

-1 hour, and an awkward car ride later-

"Thanks for lunch, dad. It was great." I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Right. Lunch. So. . . School starts tommorrow." He continued reading the newspaper.

"School? Gosh, I forgot about it." I groaned inwardly. I didn't have anything against school, it was the people in it. Forks is small, but don't let it fool you, there are a lot of people squished into this town.

"Which reminds me. . . it should be here soon." He got up and looked out the kitchen window.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh. Um. . nothing." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar."

"I-" He was cut off by a loud, thunderous sound. "Finally." He whispered to himself. He went out side, soon to be followed by moi.

I gasped. "Dad. You didn't have to."

"I know. But, I did. So, enjoy it."


End file.
